micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
New Batavia
The New Batavian Kingdom ''' or '''New Batavia '(Nieuw Batavie)' is a self-proclaimed independent state in Europe. Located in the Mainland of Europe, the small kingdom is surrounded by the Netherlands. New Batavia has an area of 718 m2, making it one of the smaller micronations of the world. New Batavia is one of the lowest nations, influenced by its low land and flat geography, with little of its land exceeding one metre above sea level. Etymology The name New Batavia cames from the name Batavië with also cames from Batavi ,The Batavi were an ancient Germanic tribe that lived around the modern Dutch Rhine delta in the area that the Romans called Batavia. The tribal name, probably a derivation from batawjō ("good island", from Germanic bat- "good, excellent," which is also in the English "better," and awjō "island, land near water"), refers to the region's fertility, today known as the fruitbasket of the Netherlands (the Betuwe). History First Kingdom In 2010, Shady Morsi and Stein Dros discoverd an abandoned bulding near his school He and Dros decided to proclaim the Republic of Shadystein. Soon the republic was transformed as a monarchy and was renamed into Shadyvinkenstein as Shady was proclaimed King after an election and Timo Vink was proclaimed as Prime Minister In febuary 2010 Shady Morsi formed the Shadyvinkensteini Border Guard and tries to capture Dutch civilians who illegally crossed the Shadyvinkensteini border. As the Border Guard capturd a Dutch civilian, Soon the civilian called the Dutch authorities and escaped. Soon a Dutch Volunteer Army crossed the border and removed Shady Morsi from power. Shady Morsi condemned the invasion and said that "the invasion was a violation of Shadyvinkensteini sovereignty". Soon he settled a Government in Exile and started claiming the land. Exile While the government left the country they started to establish Shadyvinkenstein in another location and claiming all of the yard while they decided to still fight against the Dutch invaders. Shadyvinkenstein started annexing more land and even started a liberation war as various partisan kingdoms were formed fighting against Dutch and the Republic of Drusia, a state who was proclaimed by Joey Verhoeven. Soon the government itself was divided into 2 factions: the Reformers and the Traditionalists. However, the Reformers couldn't agree who is king. As Kevin was proclaimed as king, Shady and Stein rebelled against him and deposed him, making Shady Morsi again king of Shadyvinkenstein. Soon the Government collapsed and fell inactive Hoogwaard Under Hoogwaard, Shadyvinkenstein was a province of Hoogwaard. Shadyvinkenstein was an development area by the Government and had a semi automomus monarchy with Kevin as Emperor. Although, later Hoogwaard was disbanded. Snezani Shadyvinkenstein .]] On 28 December President Shady Morsi and Deniz Tecan talked about the future of Shadyvinkenstein Shady dosnt want Shadyvinkenstein any more, but Shady didn't want that the kingdom get lost so Shady gave Shadyvinkenstein to Snežanopol. On December 29th 2013 Emiel Hardy, at that time king of Mahuset, became representative of Shadyvinkenstein. As a result of a court case that Shady lost, he was deposed and the nation was renamed as Zyablikistan, with Joseph Kennedy as governor. As a result, the people rised up and proclaimed the Republic of Shadyvinkenstein soon Shady returned and became head of state Derskov-Viadalvian Shadyvinkenstein Soon Shadyvinkenstein was giving to an other Snezani subject, Derskovia after Snežanopol kicked Derskovia form Snežanopol the government of Derskovia with was in an union with Viadalvia it remained Derskov Independence The idea to reveal Shadyvinkenstein was since 2012. During Viadalvian rule though, Shadyvinkenstein proclaimed indenpendence with Collin Vink as provisional king until a new king would be elected. Name Change On 21 August the government of Shadyvinkenstein proposed a name change and that every citizen can submit names to the government. as a result Shady Morsi proposed the name "New Batavia" and was adopted as the new state name The state also make largely cosmetic constitutional changes. The National Anthem and the military symbols were also changed. and Capital punishment was officially abolished Geography New Batavia is geographically a very low and flat country, with about 100% located below sea level, The country is for the most part flat, with the exception of foothills in the far southeast, up to a height of no more than 321 New Batavia is divided into Mainland , Transoegalia and New Batavia Mainland is the main location of Shadyvinkenstein and all events happen here while New Batavia is very poor and used as the meeting place of the government Transoegalia is a colony of New Batavia Mainland Mainland New Batavia or simply the mainland, is the main area of New Batavia Located in Oegstgeest the area is also shared with other Pro-New Batavian groups Mainland is also where the main attractions of New Batavia is located On the North the New Batavia Arena can be found also the city of Junglegymera and a sandpit known as "Pigons Desert" and also the original Shadyvinkenstein location Shadyvinkenstein is covered in Forests and Swamplands In the South their is a bulding what is known as "National Consesion bulding Federal Capital District The FCD is considerd as a poor region , containing the national capital, and is used for Govenrment meeting area Its also the base of the military headquaters Transoegalia Transoegalia is a state located between Mainland and the FCD its known for its large forests and the New Batavian Mill is located there Politics New Batavia has been a constitutional monarchy since its foundation New Batavia is described as a consociational state. New Batavian politics and governance are characterised by an effort to achieve broad consensus on important issues, within both the political community and society as a whole. The monarch is the head of state, at present King Collin Vink. Constitutionally, the position is equipped with limited powers. By law, the king (the title queen has no constitutional significance) has the right to be periodically briefed and consulted on government affairs. Depending on the personalities and relationships of the king and the ministers, the king might have influence beyond the power granted by the constitution.The executive power is formed by the council of Ministers, the deliberative council of the New Batavian cabinet. The cabinet usually consists of 13 to 16 ministers and a 1 state secretary. One to three ministers are ministers without portfolio. The head of government is the Prime Minister, who often is the leader of the largest The Prime Minister is a primus inter pares, with no explicit powers beyond those of the other ministers. Political parties Because of the multi-party system, no single party has held a majority in parliament since the foundation Begining in 2010 the Shadyvinkensteni government used factions, Shadyvinkenstein have 3 political parties: The National Party ,Socialist Party and the Democratic Party Administrative divisions New Batavia is divided into 5 provinces, each under a Govonor. All provinces are divided into municipalities (gemeenten), of which there are 18 Transoegalia is a smaller and is directly under control of the Parlement Foreign relations The history of New Batavian foreign policy has been characterised by its neutrality. The foreign policy of the Kingdom is based on four basic commitments: to Regcognition, to European integration, to international development and to international law Military Main article: New Batavian Armed Forces New Batavia has one of the oldest standing armies in Europe; it was first established as such by Thomas C. in the time of Shadyvinkenstein army was used throughout the Shadyvinkensteini Empire. After the defeat of Shadyvinkenstein, the Shadyvinkenstein i army was transformed into a rebel army. The army was unsuccessfully deployed during the War of National Liberation Economy New Batavia has a developed economy , shipping, fishing, agriculture, trade, and banking have been leading sectors of the New Batavian economy. Demographics New Batavia had an estimated population of 40 It is the 29th most populous country in Europe The fertility rate in New Batavia is 1 child per year, which is low compared with many other European countries, The majority of the population of New Batavia is ethnically Dutch. A 2015 estimate counted: 80.9% Dutch, 2.4% Arab, 2.4% German, 2.2% Berber, 2.0% and 10.4% others Category:Dutch Micronations